Gentlemen Of The Road
by PinkGlasses
Summary: A story inspired by the songs of Mumford & Sons. Chapter 1- Sigh No More; Blaine struggles with always running away, but when he meets Kurt he realizes that he doesn't have to run anymore.


**Sigh No More**

* * *

><p><em>"Love it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you<em>

_It will set you free._

_Be more like the man, you were made to be._

_Oh man is a giddy thing..."_

It wasn't very well known; a well-kept secret nestled in the trees on the outskirts of the forest that surrounded Dalton Academy. A river ran by, light and playful, rocks cutting small paths into the natural flow of the stream as it eddied and bubbled in the course of the torrent. Although it was relatively unfrequented, the nook seemed to hold the whispered confessions of several generations of Dalton students. Whether they were breathed softly onto the air, hummed happily under one's breath, or just held heavily in thoughts they all left some sort of impression on the hideaway. It was filled with a great mystique that to some might have appeared cold, but to most it was found comforting, the obvious signs of age providing a sense of wisdom and protection for those thoughts that were too intimate to share with anybody else.

Blaine had stumbled onto this secret place a couple weeks after his transfer to Dalton. He had woken late one night frightened out of his sleep by a horrible dream, reminders of the past that he sought to leave behind. Although it was against the rules Blaine had slipped out of his bed, seeking the reprieve from his dreary thoughts that only nature could provide him. Despite the numbing chill set by the misty air Blaine had trekked far into the forest urged on by the ghost of the memories he desperately hoped to repress. When he stumbled upon the clearing tucked neatly next to the river, with a boulder perched by the water's edge practically inviting wanderers to rest their bodies and minds, Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. He climbed up onto the natural seat and absent-mindedly played with its moss-covered surface as he let his mind return to the painful memories that he'd been avoiding for close to a fortnight. The feelings of intense shame and humiliation struck him first. How could he claim to be out and proud when he ran at the first sign of torment? Even now he had fled from his nightmare, trying to outrun the bad thoughts regardless of the fact that they followed him everywhere. Blaine couldn't help it though; it was a natural instinct to flee rough situations. He didn't normally question why this was, but in the safety of his new hiding spot Blaine finally gave his mind the chance to figure out the truth behind his actions. Put in perspective however Blaine figured it had to do with his father. A hard, cold man Blaine's father had always acted distant towards Blaine's family. He would always avoid uncomfortable situations, and hadn't even been able to look Blaine in the eye when he had come out. Blaine fiercely ran a hand through his hair, shaking with irritation at the memory. He loathed the concept of being anything like his father and hoped that with time and patience he could outgrow the impulse to always run away. Blaine caste his eyes down the river, lit and sparkling in the moonlight, and he took in a deep breath to calm himself. The tranquility of the night acted like a salve on his troubled mind and slowly he felt a deep serenity course through his limbs. Yes, he had had issues, but that night in the clearing helped Blaine to realize that they really were in the past. They would never be truly forgotten, but by changing his outlook, Blaine could use the pain to shape his future for the better.

Blaine sat for a long time that night and for many nights afterwards. No matter what the situation, if it preyed on his mind, Blaine found himself taking solace in the private area. Lately, however, Blaine hadn't been around as much. This was mainly to do with Dalton's newest transfer student, Kurt Hummel. Kurt had come into Blaine's life during a high time. Blaine and the Warbler's were doing well; his classes were intellectually stimulating, but not horribly difficult; Blaine's friends hadn't had any personal drama for ages. Blaine hadn't realized anything was missing in his life until Kurt arrived enchanting him with his quick wit, gorgeous glasz eyes that Blaine could get lost in for hours, and above all Kurt's charming personality. Blaine never got tired of being near Kurt and they quickly settled into the role of close friendship. Something else that had drawn Blaine to Kurt was the similarities of their pasts. For the first time Blaine felt the comfort and stability of his hideaway in another person. The pair provided one another with a place to release the pent up anger they felt towards their respective tormenters, knowing that they had finally found someone that truly understood the pain. Blaine had never felt so connected to another person and the routine of their friendship felt easy and secure.

On occasion there would be a moment where the light would strike Kurt's eyes in a dazzling way, or he would flash Blaine that particular lopsided grin of his and Blaine would feel the stirrings of something very not-platonic deep inside his chest. The moments snapped all feelings of comfort out of him and he desperately worked to suppress the sudden attraction to his friend that Blaine failed to understand. Blaine had never been in a relationship before. He had had crushes, but they were always on people that were unavailable, whether it be a celebrity or a guy that Blaine knew to be 100% straight. That's why his newfound attraction to Kurt scared him so much. Kurt was gay and available, and Blaine didn't know how to approach the situation anymore. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Kurt, and wasn't even sure if he wanted a relationship at all. But to his dismay his feelings of what was undeniably _love_ wouldn't go away and suddenly Blaine found himself returning to the clearing for the first time since Kurt had arrived.

Blaine lay down on his stomach on the river bank watching, but not really seeing the way the river flowed and gurgled. His mind was looking inside at the torrent of thoughts that were presently overwhelming him. Blaine didn't even know where to start dealing with this, he couldn't make sense of what he was experiencing. Taking a calming breath he decided to admit the most basic of his feelings._ I love Kurt..._ that seemingly simple confession took away most of the tension Blaine had been experiencing. He had known all along that that was how he felt, but didn't want to acknowledge it. Not that it was out there he considered his options. _I can keep ignoring this, and stay friends with Kurt and then try not to feel devastated when he chooses someone else..._ The very thought of there being another man resulted in a pain in Blaine's heart so sharp that he felt winded. _But am I even ready for a relationship_? Blaine wondered worriedly. What if he screwed it up somehow? What if Kurt didn't even want him that way? If Blaine ever did anything that caused him to lose Kurt he just knew that there wouldn't be much more point to his life. Blaine turned his head slightly and noticed the flowers that lined the river. He studied them idly eventually seeing how two of the flowers and gotten tangled in each other and were now just peacefully coexisting, their stems looped around one another. _Nature always makes it looks so easy_, Blaine thought sullenly. And then he came to a realization, _why shouldn't it be easy?_ Loving Kurt had come naturally, and although it scared him to consider it, it also made his heart flutter in a way that only could be considered enjoyable. _And maybe I'm finally done with running away..._ Blaine had screwed up before, but not this time. He didn't want to run away from Kurt. He was scared, terrified even, but it was worth it. Kurt was worth it. Blaine got to his feet his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He turned away from the river and began running. Blaine ran like he had so many times before, but for once in his life he was running towards something. The only sure thing in Blaine's life. The only thing Blaine needed to be content. Even more then content- ridiculously joyful was a better description for the way Blaine felt. His lungs drew in more sweet air and his pace never slowed. A certain giddiness fizzled within him and he couldn't keep a huge smile from appearing on his face._ I love Kurt!_ Blaine thought ecstatically. Blaine bolted through Dalton's entryway making his way to the dorm room that he and Kurt shared. He pulled up short at the door taking a moment to fix his appearance when the sound of Kurt's voice froze him in place.

"I don't know Mercedes... I thought maybe there could have been a possibility of him liking me...but I guess that was foolish." Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to comprehend what Kurt had just said. _He doesn't know how I feel?_ Yes, Blaine had attempted to hide how he felt, but he hadn't thought he'd done a particularly good job in the matter. Blaine heard Kurt's voice again and focused back on the conversation.

"Of course I still like him! Yes, okay, fine, I love him even. But if he's not interested I don't really see the point of pursuing it. No I'm not giving up per se, I just don't want to ruin our friendship over my clearly unrequited love."

Blaine couldn't take what he was hearing anymore and rushed into the room. Kurt's back was to him as he stared out the window. Even from the door Blaine could see the obvious tension that wracked Kurt's body.

Blaine took a breath to steady his nerves before he said, "it's not." He barely whispered it, but the words caused Kurt to whip around and he stared at Blaine with wide, confused eyes.

"Mercedes," Kurt said breathlessly into the phone, "I have to go." He hung up and tossed the phone on the bed, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. Blaine read a great deal of caution in Kurt's features and his eyes expressed deep embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" Kurt whispered, averting his eyes awkwardly.

"Enough," Blaine said, trying to keep his voice casual and light, because he_ had_ to know. Kurt had to know that Blaine loved him too.

Kurt sighed brokenly, and keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the floor he asked, "what did you mean? 'It's not'? What does that mean?" Kurt struggled to keep the vulnerability out of his voice, but Blaine still picked up on it and he moved a little closer.

"It's not unrequited," Blaine said softly. He reached forward and gently placed his fingers under Kurt's chin, urging him to meet his eyes. Kurt gazed at Blaine searchingly a tentative hope forming in his expression. Blaine realized that what he said still wasn't enough, the Kurt was afraid to believe what he was hinting at, so he laid it all on the line. Moving his hand to cup Kurt's cheek he whispered, "I love you Kurt. I was afraid to admit it to myself, and much less you, but I can't deny it, and I don't want to run from it anymore. I'm terrified, and I've never done this before, but if anyone can help me through it's you. So, yes Kurt, I truly love you. You're all I've ever wanted." Kurt stared at him imploringly, and Blaine returned the gaze levelly. He waited hesitantly for the brunette's reaction. Had he gone too far? The urge to turn and flee swelled up in Blaine and he forcefully shoved the thought out of his head. Not this time. I'm not going to run from Kurt. Then all of a sudden Kurt's lips were on Blaine's and any worry or fear he had disappeared in the sensation of Kurt's lips against his. Blaine sighed contentedly against Kurt's lips and smiled blissfully. Oh yes, Kurt was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I started this fic because I'm madly in love with Mumford & Sons and their songs are so incredibly moving that it's easy to be inspired by them. And of course all of my inspiration goes into writing Klaine fics. For now, I'm going to work through all the tracks on their first album "Sigh No More" but if this story gets a good response I'll look into writing for some unreleased tracks as well!**

**I'd would really love feedback on this, positive and constructive please! Reviews would mean a lot! **

**(Also Glee and Mumford are not mine, as much as I would wish it.)**


End file.
